Anything For Family
by neonferriswheels
Summary: Choromatsu has been living on his own for a while now. He is self-sufficient but can't help but feel like something is missing. He finds out what that something is one cold, wintry night. Written as a drabble for Lokedoodles on tumblr. Can be seen as ChoroIchi if you squint really hard.


The chill winter wind whistled between the buildings promising a nasty season ahead. The air smelled crisp and brisk. It made Choromatsu pull his coat tighter about his person and quickened his pace. The plastic bags full of groceries smacked noisily against his thigh as he speed walked up the street. Anything to get out of the cold wind, even if where he was going was somewhere he could hardly consider home.

Choromatsu was waiting at a crosswalk when the sound had him turning his head. It was faint at first and he wasn't even sure he heard it right. It sounded like a cat. The little mewl pulled at Choromatsu's heart strings and made him turn around and peer into the alleyway behind him. He had been expecting to find a stray cat huddled up against the cold. He hadn't expected to find his brother...

"Ichimatsu?!" Choro's eyes widened with shock then clouded with despair. His younger brother was sitting up against one of the buildings, shivering against the bitter wind. He was pale and thin looking. It seemed like Ichimatsu hadn't had a bath or a decent meal in quite some time. The sight made Choromatsu's heart hurt.

Ichimatsu sluggishly looked up from his knees and squinted up at the figure standing over him. He blinked a few times to bring his vision, blurring from fatigue and hunger, into focus. "Ch...Choromatsu...? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing? What are you doing in some grungy alleyway? Why aren't you at home with the others?"

Ichimatsu laughed and it was a harsh, painful sound. "The others? Fuck Choro, they all left after you. They all got places to stay and jobs. I was the last one out, but I wasn't so lucky."

"They... Left...?" Choromatsu distantly repeated.

"Yeah left. No one wanted to put up with Osomatsu's bullshit anymore so we left."

"Wait wait wait," Choromatsu held up a hand to stop Ichimatsu. "You're saying you left with no plan so now you've got nowhere to stay!?"

Ichi shrugged a little and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sounds about right. Seems fitting for someone like me; living in the trash with the rats and bugs."

"Ichimatsu!" The second brother sounded horrified. "You can't be all right with this!" He nervously shifted from one foot to the other, obviously at war with himself over a decision. He huffed a sigh and bent down in front of his brother. "You can't stay out here. It's cold and they're calling for snow later in the week. You'll freeze out here. You don't even have a coat! Didn't you bring anything with you when you left?!"

Ichimatsu met Choromatsu's gaze steadily with his own. It was indifferent and unreadable. "And where exactly would I keep my shit, Choromatsu? I don't exactly have a closet or dresser to put stuff in. And I move around a lot. Having things with me would only make it harder."

"You're coming home with me."

Now it was Ichimatsu's turn to look surprised. "Wha-?"

Choromatsu took hold of Ichimatsu's arm and tried to haul him to his feet. "Come on, we're going now."

Ichimatsu growled a little under his breath and jerked his arm away. "Like hell I am! I'm staying here."

"What!? That's stupid! You'd rather be homeless then come back with me?! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

The younger of them ground his teeth together, frustrated. "Yeah and what's it mean if I come with you? It means I wasn't capable enough to live on my own. That I can only rely on my brothers to take care of me. Fuck that! I'm not an invalid, I can take care of myself!" He put his back to his brother and hunched his shoulders up. "...Just go away. You wouldn't want me around anyway... It'd probably be better for everyone if I died out here."

Choromatsu's anger cooled some and grief took its place. "...You don't mean that Ichi..." His voice was softer now.

"I do."

"Well, you're wrong."

What Choromatsu said made Ichimatsu look back over his shoulder. His eyes were wide and a vulnerable, wet with unshed tears. He looked ready to break at any moment.

Choromatsu had his arms around his younger brother before he knew it. He hugged him tight to his chest, tucking Ichimatsu's head into his shoulder. He buried his face in his messy hair and didn't even care that he smelled like raw sewage.

"...It would be the worst thing ever if you died..." he whispered. "We'd all miss you if you were gone, even if we aren't together anymore. You're my little brother, Ichimatsu. I love you and it would break my heart if anything happened to you. Hell, it's already breaking because you're not taking care of yourself!"

Ichimatsu drew a shuddering breath and his throat felt tight. His eyes burned with the tears that wanted to fall. Slowly he wrapped his arms around his brother and clung desperately to the back of Choromatsu's coat, like a child. Choromatsu heard muffled sobs as Ichimatsu began to cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh..." Choromatsu rubbed his younger brother's back. "I know it sucks we're all split up. I know you're lonely and scared. Now, come on. Let's go home." He got to his feet, helping Ichimatsu up. This time Ichi didn't fight him and lamely clung to the sleeve of his coat like when he was younger.

Choromatsu looked back at his brother and frowned some. He was still shivering from the cold. Choro unwound his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Ichimatsu's. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing." He took Ichimatsu's hand in his. "Now let's go home." He led the two of them from the alley and across the crosswalk.

The two walked in silence for a little before Ichimatsu said anything.

"Choromatsu... Thanks."

Choromatsu's heart warmed at those words and he found himself smiling a little. He squeezed Ichimatsu's hand a little tighter and was happy when Ichimatsu squeezed back.

"Anything for family."


End file.
